Georgie!
Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = Edizioni Star Comics Editions Tonkam Mangaline Elex Media Komputindo (out of print) | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Shōjo Comic Neverland Tonkam Banzaï | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1982 | last = 1984 | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} TV Asahi, Animax | network_other = Canale 5, Italia 1, ITT RTL plus, RTL 2, TM3 ABS-CBN 2 TTV, Hakka TV | first = April 9, 1983 | last = February 25, 1984 | episodes = 45 }} is a manga series, written by Mann Izawa and illustrated by Yumiko Igarashi. It was serialized from 1982 in the ''Shōjo Comic manga magazine. The series was adapted in 1983 into a TV anime series, , by Tokyo Movie Shinsha, which originally premiered across TV Asahi and spanned 45 episodes. It is currently airing across Japan on the anime satellite television network, Animax. Story Georgie lives in Australia. She is blamed for her father's death. He loved her very much, and so did her brothers. Something she noticed about her family was that they all had brown hair, but she was blonde. The mother did not like her living as a family member. Eventually she broke the news that Georgie was not part of the family; she was adopted. A gold bracelet is her only clue to the past. She also gains information of her birth parents who are British. Her brothers (Abel and Arthur) go with her to London to find her past. Both brothers seem to love her, with mixed feelings about being their adoptive sister. Georgie also has another goal: to find her lost love, Lowell, who had left Australia. Along with her brothers, Georgie experiences both the kindness and cruelty of the real world in London, England. The story progresses with her search for her real family along with the love triangle that develops between her adoptive brothers and Lowell. Anime Cast *Georgie: Yuriko Yamamoto *Arthur: Reiko Kitō (young) / Isao Nagahisa (adult) *Abel: Eiko Yamada (young) / Hideyuki Hori (adult) *Kevin: Kyōsuke Maki *Mother: Miyuki Ueda *Royal (Lowell J. Grey): Yūji Mitsuya *Narrator: Yasuko Endō Staff *Story: Mann Izawa *Art: Yumiko Igarashi *Script: Hiroshi Kaneko, Senhito Asakura, Noboru Shiroyama *Art director: Junzaburo Takahata *Music: Takeo Watanabe Theme songs *OP: (Lyrics: Kazuya Senke, composition: Takeo Watanabe, arrangement: Nozomi Aoki, performance: Yuriko Yamamoto) *ED: (Lyrics: Mann Izawa, composition: Takeo Watanabe, arrangement: Nozomi Aoki, performance: Yuriko Yamamoto) Insert songs * (Lyrics: Kazuya Senke, composition: Takeo Watanabe, arrangement: Nozomi Aoki, performance: Yuriko Yamamoto) * (Lyrics: Toyohisa Araki, composition: Takeo Watanabe, arrangement: Nozomi Aoki, performance: Yuriko Yamamoto) * (Lyrics: Kouichi Hino, composition: Takeo Watanabe, arrangement: Takeo Watanabe, performance: Yuriko Yamamoto) * (Lyrics: Mann Izawa, composition: Takeo Watanabe, arrangement: Nozomi Aoki, performance: Yuriko Yamamoto) External links *[http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?program=NN00015851 Animax's official website for Lady Georgie] *TMS Official page * * * Georgie from A tutto Comics! * Lady Georgie French site Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 1982 Category:Anime of 1983 Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Drama anime and manga de:Georgie fr:Georgie (série télévisée) hr:Lady Georgie it:Georgie ja:ジョージィ! ru:Georgie! sv:Lady Georgie